


[PODFIC] A Truth Less Acknowledged, by curtaincall

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bickering, Humor, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pride and Prejudice (1995) - Freeform, Pride and Prejudice (2005) - Freeform, debates re: cinematic adaptations of classic literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: “Well,” said Aziraphale frostily. “If you prefer an emotionally manipulative Brontë knockoff to a faithful rendering of the greatest satirical mind of the 19th century—”“And,” Crowley cut in, “everyone in the 2005 version is more attractive.”“My dear," said Aziraphale, outraged. “Colin Firth. Coming out of a pond.”Aziraphale discovers that Crowley has some Very Wrong Opinions about Jane Austen adaptations.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[PODFIC] A Truth Less Acknowledged, by curtaincall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/gifts), [EmAndFandems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/gifts), [JCutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCutter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Truth Less Acknowledged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264293) by [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall). 



Crowley thwacked down a newspaper onto Aziraphale’s desk. “Read it and weep.”

Aziraphale carefully placed down his awl, set aside the millimeter binding he was working on, slid off his gloves, then—with the agonizing slowness and precision of an elderly lady punching her PIN into a credit card reader—picked up the paper. It was the _Infernal Times_ , of course, and there, splashed across the front page, was a photo of the same grinning demon who stood next to him, below the headline: _Hell’s Employee of the Decade, 2000-2010: Anthony J. Crowley_.

“Oh, how _splendid_ for you,” Aziraphale said. “Is there an interview?” ...

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ghdzH0DEVplcTYydE6wNrABNz9DSAqEO/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *

**Author's Note:**

> I missed curtaincall's end notes in the recording of this, and include them for completeness:  
>   
>  _Thank you to Emma (EmandFandems) for arguing with me about P &P adaptations and inspiring this fic, Jade (JCutter) for encouraging me to write it, and Rose (Iselmyr) for introducing me to the amazing work of literature that is "Swiss Family Robinson in words of one syllable."_  
>   
>  _Plz argue about your favorite Austen adaptations in the comments, I won't judge._  
>   
>  [Podficcer notes: I won't judge either. Promise.]  
>   
> Cover Image: Good Omens stock footage (bandstand)  
>   
> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit; Music Editor;  
>   
> Music: "Dawn" from the Pride and Prejudice OST, composed by Dario Marianelli [Podficcer notes: I was flummoxed - I was convinced that everything we heard in the movie was existing period music. My hat off to Maestro Marianelli for glorious attachment to the musical tradition.]


End file.
